Goodnight Angel
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: Dean has his own way of coping with what they do. Warning Explicit Scenes Rated MA!


Disclaimer: Darn the bad luck! I don't own anything Supernatural.

_Warning! This story is kind of explicit so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. If you do… then enjoy!_

**Goodnight Angel**

He caught her watching him from across the crowded bar and he knew she was the one. He knew what she wanted, he always knew. It's why he always sought the ones like her. She was beautiful… they always were. It was an added bonus.

Somehow over the years this had become his lifeline, his way of coping with the horrors of the life he led. He could no more stop his actions then he could stop breathing. He knew his brother thought he used them but he was wrong. It was the other way around. It's why he was always so careful in his choice. He knew what they wanted, the only thing they wanted and he gave it to them. Then… when they were satisfied… content, he would take from them what he wanted, what he needed.

He caught her eye and gave her his most beguiling smile, letting her know he would be the one for her tonight. They shared a few drinks enjoyed a few minutes of small talk then she invited him to her place. He tossed his brother the keys to the car and left with her. They went to her apartment and before the door was closed she was on him. Her hands going straight for the prize she unzipped his pants and he let her but stopped her before she could do more.

She looked up at him… into his hazel eyes and before she could speak his mouth found hers and kissed her passionately. She melted into him and he deepened the kiss pulling her closer and lifting her from her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. Setting her on the edge he stood and removed her shirt then lowered himself to his knees before her. He found her naval and swirled his tongue around it, kissing her sensuously climbing higher with each swirl, with each kiss until he reached the lace netting the held her breasts.

Without lifting his head from the trophy he'd found his hands slid slowly up her back and released her. The lace fell revealing the fullness of her breasts. He kissed them slowly flicking her nipples with his hot wet tongue. She arched her back and groaned. He felt her shudder as he suckled her. His hands slid down lowering her zipper. She lay down on the bed and lifted her hips. Obligingly he removed her jeans… and slowly… torturously her lace underwear followed.

He pulled her back to the edge of the bed and knelt again before her. Her eyes widened as he spread her legs to allow him access to the heat of her passion. He traced kisses up her inner thigh tenderly arousing her even more as he reached his goal. His tongue caressed her. It darted out finding her wet with need and he tasted her… tortured her until she screamed with the power of her release. She begged him to stop but he refused. His every stroke designed to tease and inflame her. He felt the tensing of her muscles heard the swift intake of breath before she burst again and then again. Fire raced through her blood and her head flew back and she screamed again as he took her once more over the edge. The ripples of pleasure washed over her and her body went weak.

Hunger tore into him. A need to immerse himself completely within her velvet walls. To fill her the way she was meant to be filled. He shed his clothes, tore them off in the blind rage, the sudden need to bury himself deep into the core of her. He knelt over her, pinned her down and took her with a single powerful stroke. She cried out as he thrust deep and paused before his hips moved in sure slow strokes. Her hips arched to meet his stroke for stroke. Every muscle within him tensed and the terrible hunger increased the rhythm driving them both to the brink and over into depths of pleasure. His own body burning with the pleasure of a release so intense he could barely stand it, he clung to her. She returned his embrace though she was near exhaustion from the strength of their joining.

This embrace, this fusion of bodies was what Dean really sought. This was his need. It fulfilled his desires even more then their joining. The way they clung to one another united almost as one. It was the sharing of souls that was his need… his craving. It was his freedom from the horrors of that he faced. She was his angel tonight.

Tomorrow was another story… another nightmare, but tonight he had her and she kept him in the light, kept him sane for one more night. He held her immersed in her light until just before dawn. Then he slipped from her arms and dressed. He kissed her once more as she slept. "Goodnight Angel," he whispered as left, ready now for the next demon, the next battle with darkness.

**A/N Stuck on an airplane for three hours and this is how I used my time. Hope you enjoyed it I know the man sitting next to me did! Please take the time to review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
